During use in surgical procedures, an endoscope typically becomes soiled with biological and other materials from a patient body (e.g., biliary fluids, saliva, feces, blood, pieces of tissue, etc.) and potentially from other devices or materials used in conjunction with the endoscope. Because endoscopes are used multiple times, it is important that they are completely cleaned between uses to avoid cross-contamination between devices used with them, and between different patients.
A typical cleaning regimen for cleansing of an endoscope includes wiping it down with a detergent (such as an enzymatic detergent), then soaking it in and flushing it with a same or different detergent, water, and air, and then finally drying it. The detergent provides for chemical cleaning and the flushing provides for mechanical cleaning.
Some mechanical aids are known for use in cleaning the inner channels of an endoscope, including the main working channel and other channels (e.g., accessory channels used for suction and/or passage of air or water, which collectively are referred to herein as endoscope channels or lumens). For example, several companies make linear and tapered brushes that have bristles projecting from a central shaft to provide mechanical abrasion to the lumenal surfaces in an endoscope. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,331 to Kritzler discloses a sponge device for spreading lumenal contamination of an endoscope into a substantially uniform film on the lumenal surface so that enzymatic cleaners can more efficiently and uniformly digest the contaminating material.
However, each of these devices has some shortcomings. Because of their rigidity and shape, bristles of brush devices do not provide uniform contact with the endoscope's lumenal surfaces. The sponge device of Kritzler is not configured to provide the mechanical force/contact needed to actually remove adhering lumenal contaminants, but rather spreads them uniformly. As a result, there still exists a need for a device that overcomes these shortcomings and provides for both mechanical and chemical cleaning of endoscope lumens.